


在無限大的夢想背後（太和）

by kestu0712



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestu0712/pseuds/kestu0712
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 3





	在無限大的夢想背後（太和）

在無限大的夢想背後

1\. 太和友情向，跟之前寫的「一樣的我們」一樣，比較偏無差  
2\. 設定是「Last Evolution絆」之後三年，太一和大和25歲。  
3\. 當然會有「Last Evolution絆」的雷，請慎入。

石田大和從一個劇情混亂的夢中醒來，半夢半醒間覺得好像有什麼事不對勁。  
扭開床頭燈坐了起來，臥室另一邊的氣墊床上果真空無一人。  
氣墊床是之前弟弟來訪時拉著自己去買的，說「這樣就可以多邀請別人來玩哦」，自己當時回答「工作會很忙，哪來那種時間」卻也沒阻止，默默付了錢。  
點開手機看了下時間，凌晨三點四十三分。  
大和起身打開臥室的門，不算大的單人公寓過了幾秒沒半點動靜，最後開了外頭的燈，很確定他的客人不在這個屋裡。  
今晚來訪的是一位多年好友，都忙碌的關係已經很久沒有見面了，前陣子在群組裡看到他要到紐約出差多問了句「什麼時候」，對方就私訊自己「我工作結束後去找你玩怎麼樣」。  
他下意識地回答「好」，在還沒確認自己行程的狀況下。

已經三年了，距離與艾歐絲獸戰鬥，以及和加布獸離別的時候。  
記得那陣子跟這個朋友走得特別近，大概是一起經歷了與搭檔的分離懷著相似的心情，周圍的人送來再多關心，常常不如一個略帶傷感的釋然眼神到位。  
八神太一，這個小時候覺得最不可能合得來的人，竟然在多年後成為了這樣的存在。  
大和還記得自己讀過太一那題目響亮的畢業論文不下十次，毫不留情地給了許多犀利意見免得他虎頭蛇尾，等到太一終於搞定論文畢業，並且考進聯合國新成立的數碼寶貝世界相關單位，大和也申請上了美國東岸的航太工程研究所。  
『你想當太空人？還是第一次聽到！』  
『小時候想過的喔，但以前想到要花很多時間和錢才能成真，就覺得算了。』  
『欸～是喔，所以是因為這次事件，決定追求一開始的夢想嗎？』  
『嗯…』  
『大和你一定沒問題的。』  
太一提及的每一件事都會染上屬於他的熱度，那大概就是受到鼓舞的感覺吧。  
那之後他們就不常聯絡了，沒有打電話閒聊的習慣，兩次回日本的時候時間也搭不太到。  
不知道那傢伙最近過得怎麼樣？聽說他現在負責帶著世界各地被選召的孩子出任務，大和覺得那一直是太一的天職，不管是什麼國家什麼年紀的孩子，一定都會被那樣太陽一般的能量吸引的。  
那…自己最近又怎麼樣呢？  
從航太工程研究所畢業後他成為NASA的菜鳥研究員，確實在夢想的路上了，只是深知自己還需要更多磨練。適應上還有很長的路要走，對於故鄉日本相當程度的依戀就是個鐵證，某些一個人的夜裡他也還是會想起兒時與家人的分離的孤單無依，過去他還有加布獸陪著說幾句話，現在…  
雖然當時救下梅諾雅時對於「勇敢面對未來」那般堅定，有時候他也會懷疑，要做到什麼地步，把夢想實現成什麼樣子時，才能再跟加布獸見面？如果他一不小心停下腳步或是走錯了路，那天是不是就不會到來了？外在壓力像這樣觸到心裡脆弱的渴望時，他總會覺得胸口堵得難受。  
這是只看到「到美國追夢」風光一面的大部分親友們不會見到的自己，就連阿岳來訪，大部分時候也帶著過於刺眼的嚮往笑容。  
比較可能了解這般心情的，該不會只剩下也失去了搭檔的那個傢伙了吧？  
這麼想著，大和覺得弟弟終究是了解他的，他是希望有人能用用家裡那張氣墊床。  
早些太一抵達華盛頓的時候大和才剛加完班回家，整個星期繁重不已的研究工作讓他疲累不已，終於到了週末，洗完澡跟太一聊不了幾句話就快受不了了。  
坐在桌前吃著超市買回來的微波食品的太一笑著擺擺手：『累了就早點去睡覺吧，不用管我。』看起來粗枝大葉的他有時意外地體貼。  
太一笑容背後有點令他在意的什麼，但他實在太睏就去睡了了。  
然後三個多小時後的現在，人就這樣摸走鑰匙跑不見了。  
對一個地方不熟悉而不敢隨便走動完全不是太一的風格，大和也不真的擔心他的安危，只是無法就這樣裝作沒事回去睡。  
回到房裡拿了手機，他想著要不要打個電話。

大和稍早進房睡覺後，太一坐在桌前緩慢咀嚼食之無味的宵夜，環視著這個看起來一是書房二是餐廳三也許是客廳的空間。  
這傢伙，在這個很棒的城市裡過著看起來非常充實的生活呢。  
周圍的書櫃擺滿了自己一輩子都不可能去翻的原文書籍，還有好些看不出功能有什麼不同的模型，桌子另一邊堆了貼著各種標記的資料夾，上面記錄著密密麻麻不明所以的數據。  
小廚房裡的鍋具看起來已經很久沒有使用了，方才到陽台的回收區時見到的全是外食的包裝盒，冰箱裡只有一些現成的不怎麼健康的食物，原本還以為來這裡可以蹭到好吃的家常料理的。  
大和成為NASA研究員了呢，聽起來真是酷到不行，跟那時在居酒屋繃著一張帥臉卻擠出無奈的「不知道」的人不一樣了。  
這樣堅定地走在夢想路上的人，怎麼會是自己想像的那樣呢？太一露出苦笑。

原本太一覺得無意間排了拜訪大和的行程正是時候的。  
這次到紐約他被派到幾個地方帶領被選召的孩子們驅趕誤闖現實世界的數碼寶貝，一次任務結束後，一個十四歲少年的神聖計畫上出現了刺眼的光環。  
這是他擔任這個職位三年來第一次遇到這狀況，他當然想起當年的自己和大和，還想起了梅諾雅，那女孩失去搭檔的時候好像也是十四歲。  
把少年帶到一旁解釋「解除搭檔關係」的種種，看著稚氣未脫的臉龐淚流滿面，突然覺得亞古獸能陪自己到二十二歲已經相當奢侈。  
『八神先生，你也有過數碼寶貝搭檔對嗎？我在你的資料上看過。』少年帶著鼻音問。  
『嗯，沒錯。』  
『他也因為你「失去可能性」而消失了？』  
『嗯…』太一看著少年一下子不知道還能說什麼，他試著回想十四歲的自己，沒怎麼考慮未來，倒是很認真地踢足球、帶領後輩：『其實只要找到自己有熱情的事情就夠了，多小的事都可以，這樣的話，有一天會再跟數碼寶貝見面的。』  
『真的嗎？』  
『當然是真的，你看，現在我又做著我想做的事了啊！』  
少年睜圓了眼睛看著他，眼淚和鼻涕又流了下來：『但是你的搭檔還是沒有回來啊。』  
太一愣了下。  
很快穩住心神，太一摸了摸少年的頭：『他一定在路上了啦！所以你也要加油喔！』  
跟那群十多歲的孩子們道別的時候，他不敢再去看那個少年的表情。

大和居住的社區夜晚太過安靜，太一好像能清楚聽見內心的躁動。  
三年來看似堅固穩定的心志被這話震出了裂痕，他想起自己傷痕累累僵硬漆黑，收在某個沒人會找到角落的神聖計畫。  
過幾天他得繼續帶其他地方的孩子出任務，要是遇到同樣狀況怎麼辦？這次勉強把孩子哄住了，下一次呢？  
『但是，你的搭檔還是沒有回來啊。』  
連自己都不夠確定的事，要怎麼去說服別人相信？  
我真的會再見到亞古獸嗎？  
這些天突然湧現的自我懷疑，太一覺得，也許只有同樣失去了搭檔的大和會明白。  
然而此刻現在看著對方這般充實忙碌的生活，他想起高中時自己對於戰鬥猶豫不決時，大和氣急敗壞扭頭就走的模樣。  
他不會想知道自己這樣的心情吧。  
煩躁地沖洗吃完了的宵夜外盒後丟掉，太一在玄關牆上找到一串鑰匙，抓起來開門出去。

「滋——」  
深夜裡大和被震動聲嚇了一跳，太一的手機原來好好地躺在自家餐桌上，他趕緊把電話掛掉。  
什麼都沒有帶就跑出去了，在搞什麼鬼啊！  
自己面對太一的時候憤怒總是來得比任何情緒還快，這麼多年了怎麼還是如此…  
想起方才自己進房前太一臉上的表情，雖然只有一瞬間，但他確實捕捉到了迷惘。  
就在這時自家門鎖傳來在深夜裡相當明顯的聲響。  
「啊、大和。」門開了，來人見到屋裡亮著的燈立著的身影，露出過分驚訝的表情：「你怎麼起來了？」  
「你去哪了？」  
「啊？散步。」太一關上了門，在玄關處脫下鞋子。  
「這種時間？」  
「時差啊，睡不著。」  
大和挑眉：「時差？你不是來了三個星期了嗎？」  
「工作忙的時候任務不分時區，人在這也不全是在過這裡的時間喔，這點在日本也是一樣。」  
大和聳聳肩，目前還無法辨別這句話是事實還是藉口成分多。  
「簡直是職災…」太一打了一個哈欠，拉了餐桌旁的椅子坐下來：「話說大和你這公寓真不錯，是NASA的宿舍嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「聽說你最近也很忙，在忙什麼啊？」  
大和有點無奈太一就這樣不分日夜地聊了起來，倒了杯水給自己靠在桌旁，淡淡地回應：「分析數據之類的。」  
「這樣啊。」  
「那邊的杯子都可以用。」  
「好。」  
水注入杯中後被太一一下子喝乾，他們沉默了一會兒。  
「阿岳一定來過不少次了，我是第一個來找你玩的朋友嗎？」  
「不是，先是大學同學，就連大輔他們都來過了。」  
「什麼！」  
「之前不是有在群組放照片嗎？」  
「對喔…你帶他們去哪裡玩？」  
「沒什麼特別的，就是大家會想看的那些啊。」  
「他們那時候該不會住在你家吧？聽說大輔一直在研究不花一毛錢旅行的方法…」  
「當然沒有，我家不是那麼大，他們自己住也自在些。」  
「才不會～大和你想太多了，一個人待久了果然會變孤僻呢。」  
大和皺了下眉，這話他也聽哪個朋友說過，為什麼從太一說出來就那麼不舒服呢？  
「大和真厲害啊，成績超級好又順順利利進了NASA，看來真的離你的夢想不遠了呢——」  
「你懂什麼啊你！」然後他又失守了。  
太一顯然沒有預料到大和會有這樣的反應，過了一會兒有點笨拙地開口：「我是不太懂啦，抱歉… 」  
見大和一直沒說話，太一小心地再次開口：「你是不是太累了？那我們明天再說吧…」  
大和一下子不知道該怎麼回答，他當然可以順著太一的話甩門進房間結束這意料之外的久違爭吵，但是那股不滿就是消不下去。  
「…才沒有那麼簡單。」  
「啊？」  
「就算非常清楚得一直前進才有可能到達當時說的夢想，有時候還是會懷疑自己是不是做得到。」大和垂下眼，聲音越來越小，他沒有想過自己會對加布獸以外的任何人說這些。  
「這裡的生活沒有你們想像的那麼好，我還是更想跟別人說日語，也希望有幾天能跟家人朋友在一起。」  
那樣無條件接受全部自己的夥伴已經不在身邊了，但是也許…  
「我不懂，因為是別人的生活，就把一切看得那麼輕鬆嗎？」  
也許太一他，能夠明白…  
「對不起…我不是那個意思。」太一聽完這些低聲說：「我當然知道大和你很努力啊。」  
大和別過臉，還能聽到自己後勁十足的心跳。  
「老實說聽到你說這些還真是鬆了一口氣…」過了一會兒，太一說。  
「什麼意思？」  
「如果你真的就像大家說的那樣，那我豈不是遜斃了嗎？」  
大和有點訝異地抬起頭，太一臉上是早些大和一直在尋找的徬徨。  
他突然了解了，剛才會對喋喋不休的太一發脾氣，除了渴望從他那裡得到一分理解，他若無其事地掩蓋自己心事的模樣也讓自己非常不爽。  
藏在張牙舞爪背後的，一直都是不想承認的柔軟的擔憂。  
「發生什麼事了嗎？你。」開口的時候，大和語氣是意料之外的平和。  
太一看向大和一會兒，直率的眼神裡有一絲不明顯的探問，與搭檔的分離一直是他們心照不宣的悲傷往事，他不是很確定要不要說出來。  
「你就說吧。」  
於是太一說了自己遇上的，神聖計畫上出現光環的十四歲孩子的事。  
「…原來是這樣。」大和必須承認，三年了，那件事壓在心頭還是很重很痛，但即使如此…  
「…大和。」  
「嗯？」  
「我告訴那孩子『他們一定在路上了』…」  
「嗯。」  
「我說錯了嗎？」  
「當然沒有。」  
太一失笑：「你真的那麼認為？」  
「我們一定會再見到加布獸和亞古獸的。」大和說：「在那之前，我們得繼續努力下去才行。」  
太一抬起頭對上那堅定的眼神，與他相視而笑：「嗯。」

在無限大的夢想背後  
空蕩無物的世間裡  
雖然連戀慕和思念都好像會被擊敗一樣  
即使是總給人停滯印象的不可靠印象翅膀  
也必定  
能飛起來吧…  
——和田光司

後記：  
Butterfly的歌詞翻譯是參考這個：  
https://www.jpmarumaru.com/tw/JPSongPlay-3906.html

我對「Last Evolution絆」的理解是，並不是孩子們「選擇成為大人」之後，就必然會失去搭檔。  
太一、大和和空三人是因為對未來迷惘「失去無限的可能性」而失去當檔，但其他人並沒有這樣的狀況。成為了大人以後，有依然懷著初衷的人，有忘記了初衷的人。做著自己擅長並熱愛的事業的光子郎、美美等人前者，對未來抱持憧憬的大輔也是前者，我覺得只要他們一直懷著夢想或是做他們最想做的事，就會一直跟搭檔在一起。  
梅諾雅的故事電影裡並沒有描述得很詳細，但我覺得她屬於忘記了初衷的人。從她的記憶片段中，我覺得她之所以跳級唸大學，是因為「想要快點長大，成為所有人都會肯定的優秀的人」。成為優秀的人本身並沒有什麼錯，但她這麼做是為了證明「我自己一個人獨自生活也可以」給別人看，不是像太一和大和雖在迷惘之中，還是考慮著的「做真的想做的事」，因此她在十四歲時就失去了對夢想的初心，和閃蝶獸的搭檔關係被解除了。  
我覺得「Last Evolution絆」的基調雖然感傷，終究是一個帶著希望的樂觀故事，只要有夢想，對生活還帶著熱情，數碼寶貝這樣純粹美好的存在就會長伴左右。而且即使像梅諾雅那般忘記了初心，甚至為了永遠留在回憶裡做出建造虛幻的夢幻島把被選召的孩子拉進來這樣荒唐的事，閃蝶獸還是一直以另一種方式陪伴在她身旁。  
對太一和大和而言這次真的是很大的考驗，犧牲掉與搭檔相處的時間也要為了拯救大家戰鬥，帶著信念勇敢地往沒有搭檔的未知前進，但是我想，也許就是這次跟搭檔們分開，他們才有機會找回自己的初心。雖然下決心的過程一定不似電影結尾看起來的容易，我覺得一定像亞古獸說的「我有預感和太一不會分開」，總有一天他們會再見面的。  
只能說太一大和兩人實在太可愛了，能看到這次電影實在太幸福啦。另外雖然tri不如這次電影精彩，劇情上也很拖，我還是在裡面找到了一些有意思的情感刻畫，是這篇文很重要的參考。  
感謝大家的閱讀。

日徙2020.5.14  
（lofter：https://kestu0612.lofter.com/）


End file.
